New agents with: a) unique modes of action or b) minimal bone marrow toxicity are being tested in relapsed and refractory lymphomas of Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's types with goals of better first-line combination of agents and therapy which is safer to deliver to patients with involved bone marrow. The first drug being studied is Spirogermanium which has virtually no bone marrow toxicity and is unrelated to other chemotherapy agents. It is being given at 50 mg/m2 in 150 cc D5W over 1/2 hour thrice-weekly for 2 weeks, then weekly. Ten patients have been treated thus far and 2 have achieved complete remissions (eradication of bone marrow disease). Toxicity has been limited to mild lethargy and there has been no myelosuppression. A phase II study of Anthracene Dicarboxaldehyde (ADC) is just beginning.